


In the Openings

by wynnebat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Auror Harry Potter, Aurors with Benefits to Lovers, EWE, Fluff, Former Boss/Employee Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, POV Original Percival Graves, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: As the leader of the task force that brought down the newest Dark Lord and the main speaker of the evening, Percival would have never dared to look anything but pleased. And yet his gaze lingered not on Seraphina, who was dancing with one of the British diplomats, nor on his aurors, which were behaving themselves well, their spirits high at the capture of the wizard who had been a plague on international society for nearly a year.No, his attention was drawn again and again to the handsome man in the midst of a group of fawning aurors and members of high society, telling his side of the story of how the demise of the Dark Lord came to be.





	In the Openings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous.
> 
> Casual alternate timelines: most Fantastic Beasts characters were born in the modern day. Post-books, no epilogue for Harry Potter.

No expense was spared at the official celebration of Dark Lord Vaius’ death. The interior of the Woolworth building gleamed and glittered, and the entire main hall and the ballroom had been closed to regular visitors for the purpose of the celebration. Just about every politician, auror, and person of note was in attendance.

As the leader of the task force that brought down the Dark Lord and the main speaker of the evening, Percival would have never dared to look anything but pleased. And yet his gaze lingered not on Seraphina, who was dancing with one of the British diplomats, nor on his aurors, which were behaving themselves well, their spirits high at the capture of the wizard who had been a plague on international society for nearly a year. No, his attention was drawn again and again to the handsome man in the midst of a group of fawning aurors and members of high society, telling his side of the story of how the demise of the Dark Lord came to be.

Perhaps they had already teased the story of the Dark Lord Voldemort out of him as well, since Harry Potter had dueled not one Dark Lord to the death, but two. Percival turned his attention to his own companions, annoyed despite himself and feeling a sting of something he would not name. What did he care if Harry was being fawned over? It had nothing to do with him.

Still, his attention faltered on occasion throughout the night, his eyes seeking him out even when his mind knew better. Harry was never long without a crowd around him. Percival was no different, but the people around him did not hang off his every word, nor did they gaze at him with starry eyes. It was expected of the director of the DMLE to be competent enough to lead his task force to victory. It was his job; he hardly needed obsequious praise for completing it.

After managing to rid himself of his least favorite member of Seraphina’s cabinet, Percival found a quiet spot near the wall to catch a moment of peace. Even then, he let his gaze fall on Harry: a stolen moment, one of many. Before long, Harry extracted himself from his admirers and joined Percival, smiling at him as he neared.

“Don’t be grumpy,” Harry said, offering Percival a glass of wine. “It doesn’t suit you.”

Percival sighed deeply, but he accepted the drink. “It was a joint effort. I was the man in charge of the entire mission. You are a junior auror, and even if you did save the day, we would have succeeded within days without your reckless, unauthorized duel.”

“I know, I know.” Harry looked too obviously amused to be properly placating. “It’s not my fault that chaos follows me.”

“It might be,” Percival grumbled. A sip of the wine wasn’t enough. He would need much more to forget that despite his chaos, Harry Potter was one of the most imminently likeable people he’d ever found himself in the company of. Harry had a good heart, a good wand hand, and his interest in Percival hadn’t wavered ever since they’d met. They’d had only short moments and stolen nights together, not wanting their attraction to get in the way of their job, but also not being able to stay away from each other. Each moment with Harry had only deepened Percival’s interest in him, not lessened it. “I’ve never seen Greening that animated.”

Harry huffed. “That’s because he’s intimidated by you. If you were less grumpy, he might crack a smile.”

“I don’t need him smiling; I’d rather he used his time to better his report-writing skills,” Percival replied with a shake of his head. Seraphina’s hair caught his eye. She stood across the ballroom, momentarily alone, and she lifted her glass in his direction. Percival nearly laughed. He should have known that nothing could escape his former mentor’s eyes and ears. Percival saw another thing, too. He lifted his chin in the direction of the swarm of locusts—er, fans—that had begun to make their way toward them. “Your company awaits.”

Harry made a face. A part of Percival was amused, as he knew that Harry didn’t enjoy being the center of attention. Harry’s back stiffened as one member of the group came closer.

Within moments, the man was close enough to call out, “Won’t you join us, Auror Potter? And Director Graves, you must tell us what it’s been like, working with the Man-Who-Conquered.”

“Sorry,” Harry said quite cheerfully, barely looking in the man’s direction. “Director Graves and I have an urgent meeting.”

It was enough to send the envoy back empty-handed.

Percival raised an eyebrow as he turned back toward Harry. “Do we?”

“It’s very urgent,” Harry agreed, humor tugging at his lips. He stepped forward slowly enough that were Percival to object, there would be plenty of time to step away.

Percival didn’t do anything of the sort. He met Harry more than halfway. Percival didn’t remember the last time he’d kissed someone in so public a place, although at least they were in a less noticed corner of the hall. Still, it would be remarked on and gossiped about, and Percival didn’t have a care in the world. He’d kissed Harry in darkness and isolation; he should have known it would be infinitely better to kiss him now. The discomfort of his personal and professional life colliding for the first time in years was eclipsed by the satisfaction thrumming through him. 

Harry broke the kiss gently, pressing one last kiss against Percival’s lips, and looked at Percival with something complicated in his expression. “The meeting, it’s...”

“An excuse?”

“We’ve had enough excuses.” Harry shook his head slightly. “And they were good, but I want more. I’ve put in a request to be transferred to New York. I don’t know in what capacity—my meeting with Kingsley is scheduled for Monday—but with any luck, I’ll be able to stay after the task force breaks up. If you want me to, that is.”

Percival took Harry’s hands in his. Thoughts flew through his head too quickly for him to settle on anything but the pure emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. “I wouldn’t have asked you to stay—it would have been selfish of me—but I don’t have words for how happy I am that you will. Come on. I’ve shared you enough tonight.”

And with a faint pop of apparition, they were gone, off to a night just for the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
